


I told you so

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linguini gave me this prompt: Ron/his new wife, “I hate to say ‘I told you so,’ but.”, the Dr. Susan Weber furniture gallery of the Victoria and Albert Museum in London</p>
<p>And I ran with it. Fluffy adorable fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts).



Diane couldn’t make it with Ron for their honeymoon —- morning, afternoon and evening sickness prevented her from being able to make the trip, but years later, he made it up to her.

That was one of those signs of true love, Diane realized. The fact that Ron was willing to return to England, even though he groused about how they wouldn’t accept the best form of currency in the world, or that it was ridiculous how people supported a fat, bloated monarchy that apparently did nothing but have corgis that ran about farting everywhere.

It also helped that she promised they could visit Scotland and the Lagavulin distillery again. But first, he had to endure the Victoria and Albert museum. That was one of Diane’s favorite things — exploring history. Ron found himself practicing tolerance and patience.

Until they hit one particular gallery. The Dr. Susan Weber Gallery, which was filled with furniture. Specifically wood furniture. 

Watching Ron wander around and closely examine the Chippendale dressers, moustache bristling with excitement, Diane couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of her husband’s enthusiasm.

"I hate to say I told you so —" she began, her voice teasing and low.

"Then don’t," Ron glances over at her with a faint smile on his lips. 

The smile on Diane’s lips grows into a full blown grin as she follows her husband’s advice.  


End file.
